Was it Worth it?
by mmlissa88
Summary: Kagome wonders if all she had to put up with to be with Inuyasha was worth it in the end...


A/N: So this is my first post on my first story, and I am pretty excited about that!!!!

Please review… I would really like to know what I need to work on, since I was thinking about adding a couple of other things that I have started. I based this off me and my boyfriends relationship almost to the T, and while I know that I love him… I have been put through a lot because of him, and plus I think that it is natural in any relationship to look back and wonder if all the crap you had to put up with was worth it. So now without further adieu my first story, "Was it Worth it?".

Was it Worth it?

'Was all the pain I endured worth it in the end?'

'Was all the heartache I felt justified by him returning his feelings for me?'

'Would I do it all over again just to see him happy?'

She sat on her bed contemplating if all the crap she has been through….. all the love and hate she had to put up with….all the heart wrenching moments were she thought she would never get to hold him again, gaze at him again, hear his voice again…. were they worth it?

'Was loving this man so important that I would go through all the crap… all the heartbreak over again just to know that in the end he would choose me?'

She sat on her bed and gazed at his picture. She had a couple from the four years they have been together, and as she flipped threw them she noticed that over time he actually began to smile. Just small at first, but over time his smile grew. Flipping to the next one she saw the two of them together, sitting side by side, and in that picture she noticed it. His smile finally reaching his eyes.

No longer did his eyes carry some buried sadness from deep within. No longer when she gazed into his orbs did she see the pain, but in that picture, in that moment, she saw true happiness.

Silently she thought, 'that must have been one of the first times he knew that he loved me and not her'.

She pulled herself from her thoughts not trying to go down the road which had caused them both grief.

She then turned to the last picture, the one they had taken on Valentines Day. It was her favorite. It was of the both of them, captured while neither of them were looking (or paying attention for that matter). She was leaning against the sacred tree with him laying his head in her lap. The two of them captured in each others gaze with her hand cupped to his cheek.

She then noticed the slight twinkle caught by the suns rays coming off of the ring that adorned her left hand, and she let out a sigh with tears coming to her eyes.

Placing the photos on the stand next to her bed, she again caught the slight twinkle coming from that same ring from the moonlight.

She gazed at it quietly for a moment, and then turned her head slightly to see the man that had given it to her. Looking like the most content man in the world, just having her in the same room.

He must have known that she was thinking about him because suddenly almost out of instinct, he reached for and pulled her close, so that their two bodies were spooned together with his hand possessively around her waist.

She sighed and relaxed immediately loving the warmth and security she felt around this man.

She once more lifted and turned her head to look back at the man that she had gone through everything for, which had broken her heart numerous times by running into the arms of another woman.

'Was it all worth it in the end? Would I do this all over if it meant it would be like this in the end?'

She sighed once more and saw him shift in his sleep whispering her name, while trying to reinforce his unconscious claim once more.

In that moment she knew that it was. Quietly whispering she said, "I would do it all over again InuYasha… if it meant that I would be the one you were holding in the end", and with that she kissed his forehead pulled back and laid back to her original spot.

She started when she heard him whisper that he loved her, but then once more got comfortable, and almost immediately went to sleep with a sweet smile on her face. Finally content to be next to the man that she loves.


End file.
